<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grey by MadAcres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573544">The Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAcres/pseuds/MadAcres'>MadAcres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, The Force, Torture, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAcres/pseuds/MadAcres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trilla Suduri is sent on an undercover mission by the empire in an effort to be promoted to the rank of inquisitor. </p>
<p>The goal is to infiltrate a rising community of force sensitive peoples, led by a banished Jedi, and destroy it from within. Any means necessary.</p>
<p>She so desperately wants to become a sister, and to kill the padawan she once was. Ironically, however, she'll have to use her birth name one more time in order to abandon it.</p>
<p>(POST order 66, but BEFORE Jedi Fallen order begins)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trilla Suduri | Second Sister &amp; Original Character(s), Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although it had been a month since Trilla had been brought to the "Interrogation" chair, she still saw the bleak familiarity of the torture chamber's exit way when she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>She lay in her personal quarters, yet to remove her boots or black robes befitting one of her future profession. And while her grey ceiling with solid, white lights running through it still reminded her of her time in hell, the feeling was different. </p>
<p>Trilla remembered the pain plenty well, too well, in fact. But it no longer led her to a place of sorrow and despair. And certainly not to a place of peace and serenity. She felt more... focused. Like all the pain she had experienced in her life was no longer a waste. Passion and Strength replaced the emptiness of being, and the long gone hopes of an impressionable padawan.</p>
<p>Passion led to hatred, hatred towards <em>her. </em>While now fully committed to the dark side, red lightsaber and all black uniform to match, she had yet to have an official title, like so many other "hopeful prospects" among the Sith: force sensitives who had given in to the dark side, but was not lord nor apprentice. So they were stuck as potential assets, even after all the training and torture. Her strength and skill was still well noted, and it distanced herself from her other competitors.</p>
<p>When Trilla had first heard of the inquisitor position, she immediately felt the desire to join the ranks. </p>
<p>"Trilla," the ninth sister called through the system attached to her new helmet, which was sitting idly on her nightstand. The name stung, hoping the torture would've ended the pain for good. She didn't want to go by that anymore.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"The Grand Inquisitor would like to see you. Immediately."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in surprise and anticipation. This is what she had been waiting for. '<em>So soon? </em>' she thought.</p>
<p>"I'll be there right away," she answered, now donning the mask. The red visor's glow reflected off her door, reminded her who she now was. What she wanted to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The corridors of the empire were all the same: sleek, uniform, and orderly. To some, the image reeked of blandness and superficiality, befitting a tyrannical, all encompassing organization. But to others, it showed the consistency and stability the empire was able to bring if given the right to do so. Either way, the corridor led to a larger entrance, one which glowed in red more than white.</p>
<p>When approached, the door began to unlock itself in a series of whirs and hisses. And when finally open, one could see the chambers within.</p>
<p>The grand inquisitor's office was in the middle a large, metal ventricle. The desk where they sat held up by imperial iron and supported by grated floors. Lights concaving into the walls still remained behind the occasional steam cloud. It wasn't the most comfortable setup, but one that certainly held a presence.</p>
<p>A presence that Trilla felt to her core, though her clothed exterior revealed none of her surmounting anxiety. The grand inquisitor sat at his commanding desk doing something rather mundane: paperwork. A pile of paper to his left being revised and shifted to his right. A sight rather contrast to his reputation as a ruthless slayer of Jedi. But Trilla knew better than to mention that. She then cleared her throat before announcing herself.</p>
<p><em>ahem, </em>"Grand Inquisitor-"</p>
<p>"You know what the worst thing about the empire is, <em>Suduri?</em> " He asked, grand and smooth.</p>
<p>"I- um- no, sir," she answered, barely reaching professional standard delivery.</p>
<p>"The paperwork. And the higher you rank the worse it gets," he chuckled.</p>
<p>"And on that note," he continued, leaning back to finally meet eyes with Trilla, "that's why you're here, isn't it?"</p>
<p>She hesitated to answer, not wanting to come off so direct and impolite. "I came at your bidding Grand inquisitor, and whatever you needed of me."</p>
<p>"Don't be coy! You want to be an inquisitor, I can tell!" he laughed. "However..." </p>
<p>Trilla heard the creak of his chair amplified in the hollow room as he leaned forward, hands clasped and meeting his chin.</p>
<p>"The rank of inquisitor is not so easily gained. Which is why I want to send you on a mission. A test of sorts."</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind, Grand Inquisitor?"</p>
<p>"In all honesty, Suduri, I have little recent intel on the matter. It was a mild concern of the empire, taken lightly, and even moreso during the clone wars. But we know it's still active and possibly gaining traction. But <em>none </em>of that attracted my attention until recently," he admitted, building up the suspense of the mission.</p>
<p>"What happened recently?"</p>
<p>"I sent a force-sensitive prospect, such as yourself, riddled with darkness in his very bones, to handle this situation."</p>
<p>"And?" she asked, secretly envious that he had picked another candidate before her.</p>
<p>"He never came back..." His voice was latent with more curiosity than sorrow over losing a valuable asset. "Maybe we were using a too direct approach, or maybe he just wasn't strong enough, The question is, <em>Trilla...</em> can you succeed where he failed?"</p>
<p>Passion burned in her chest and throat, and she held back a primal growl, "<strong>Yes</strong>."</p>
<p>"Excellent! Do this, and the position of inquisitor is officially yours!" he cheered, before tossing her a semi-thick folder filled with documents. "Here's your dossier. It will cover any questions you might have and brief you on all the intel we already know. I don't care how you get it done, as long as I have the target's head on my desk soon. Oh, and if you can find my previous candidate, too, that would be great."</p>
<p>Her eyes shot up at the mention of murder, <em>her</em> target, finally a chance to unleash all this pain and passion. She smiled ecstatically beneath her mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Trilla would leave for Zeffo tomorrow, but for now, she studied everything in the folder, down to the letter. Her target was an ex-jedi from before the purge. And what intrigued her even more was that they were considered an ex-jedi before the council was even dismantled.</p>
<p>'<em>A rogue Jedi...</em>' she thought with malicious intent.</p>
<p>' <em>Presumed to be somewhere on Zeffo, according to flight logs and records. Also, according to local rumor, some sort of community was forming in the rural area of the planet. Possibly related. </em>'</p>
<p>Her head jumped to all the juiciest possibilities first, a community of what? Local militia? Rebels? <em>Jedi</em>? She calmed her heart at the exciting prospect.</p>
<p>Just how established this community was would determine her reaction. If small, could she not massacre everyone there? Or if it had grown to a  sizable organization, would she have to choose a more subtle route?</p>
<p>The biggest concern was the jedi themself, although they were outcast, does this mean that they do not hold the same combat capabilities <em>of</em> a jedi? And if so, shouldn't an official inquisitor handle it?</p>
<p><strong>'No.' </strong>she thought, "This was a god send. A goal to prove myself worthy of inquisitor and to kill my past once and for all." </p>
<p>Despite the serious and professional nature Trilla would have to return to tomorrow, she couldn't help but smile in her sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trilla begins her search on Zeffo for the underground community, getting very lucky on the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Zeffo was already an empire owned planet, Trilla decided to land her TIE in an abandoned hanger hidden away from any civilization for kilometers. And after draping the exterior with a protective tarp, from the elements and possible intruders, she began to hike towards the nearest town. Hopefully, she would find word of the community through tapping into the gossip and rumor of the people there.</p><p>The details of the mission were set on repeat in Trilla's brain, somewhat involuntary, due to her reading the dossier to death. The very font was burned into her eyelids.</p><p>The fact that some ex-jedi decided to build a presumably anti-imperial organization <em>on </em>an imperial planet, right under the empire's nose, was pretty ballsy. And in a way, the inquisitor-to-be respected that cunning, if nothing else.</p><p>When it came to the other target of the mission, all she had to go on was the names. The Jedi goes by the name Ersai, leaving their gender unknown, which certainly didn't help things. And the previous candidate sent before her, went by the name Verum. Despite being monitored by the empire, his craft had gone offline, and person nowhere to be found.</p><p>Trilla had already come up with her theories, but most likely, Verum got cocky and was killed by the Jedi.</p><p>'<em>I will not be so foolish as to make the same mistake </em>' she thought.</p><p>Though she did envy one thing about her MIA companion, that he likely strolled into the atmosphere in full Sith attire. Unfortunately for her, in the pursuit of subterfuge, she was dressed as a simple commoner, rags compared to her pristine outfit back in her TIE.</p><p>After a long hike up and down the hills and streams of Zeffo, Trilla saw beacons touching the sky, revealing the city just half a kilometer away.</p><p>' <em>It will be nightfall by the time I get there. Probably for the best. The less people that see me the better, even if I'm undercover. </em>'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The nightlife of the Zeffo city was reminiscent of any other semi-large town's, Quiet in the outskirts and fairly busy downtown.</p><p>But it was only three hours into acting like a mere commoner that she found her first tip: a general goods supplier that exported goods to local communities surrounding the town. Word was, that if the underground community was near, it would have to be getting supplies from them.</p><p>So she waited until morning, ambushing the owner just as he opened shop.</p><p>The warehouse was dark, only partially lit by the morning light seeing through the upper windows. When the owner, a middle aged Ithorian, sat down at his desk before opening, he was met with a Sith hiding in the shadows of the office, slamming his door with a wave of her hand, and using the other to close his windpipe. Trilla did have her lightsaber on her, but it was best if she didn't become so ready with it while undercover.</p><p>The Ithorian began to gasp and choke for air, only being allowed to breath when Trilla deemed her dominance well enough established. It seems that the ex-jedi's organization was not keen on loyalty, because he broke after three minutes.</p><p>A traveler comes and escorts supplies to some facility every month, paying extra for no questions asked. That shady behavior clearly linked it to a shady organization, just the kind she was looking for.</p><p>And wouldn't you know it, the middle man came for his shipment last night, meaning Trilla could catch up to them by nightfall if she tried.</p><p>'<em>Once again, luck decides to smile upon me favorably. First the opportunity to hunt jedi, now this. Perhaps it is even the force which guides me. I must act like I am destined to do this...</em>'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With posthaste and about hundred pebbles in her boots, as well as more dirt on her tan clothes than she would've liked, Trilla was in closing distance with the one man caravan. Perched on a fairly large hill, she saw the valley before her, one small road twisting in between green plains. Sundown had just barely begun, and it would be a while before she and the traveler were blanked by darkness. Through her binoculars she saw one man, presumably the delivery escort, clad in a dark cloak leading pallets of crates on a hovering carrier. Far, far down the road.</p><p>The question was, should she just tail him, leading her to the facility, or confront him? All common sense led to the former option, but plans quickly changed when the delivery man stopped rather abruptly.</p><p>Trilla raised her eyebrow in suspicion, before her forehead began to break into a cold sweat. The man turned around completely, and seemed to be staring at Trilla. Not in her direction, <em>at </em>her. A pit opened in the Sith's stomach.</p><p>' <em>How the hell is that possible? I'm over a kilometer away! </em>'</p><p>They shared eye contact for what felt like an hour, before he gave a wave towards himself, as if to say "Come on". And he began down the road again.</p><p>With her position revealed, Trilla had little choice but to play along, catch up to the caravan that now knew she was coming.</p><p> </p><p>When she did finally catch up, the hooded figure didn't really acknowledge her company, despite clearly knowing that she was there. The hovercraft continued to follow ceaselessly behind the man.</p><p>"How did you see me back there?" the "commoner" asked, genuinely wanting to know.</p><p>The figure only shrugged, yet to show anything but his back to Trilla.</p><p>The awkward silence retuned, only interrupted by the footsteps of the two on wet cobblestone, and the whir of the hovercraft. It was quiet between the two for the longest time.</p><p>"You a new recruit?" the man finally asked, his voice stern and careless. She could tell that the man was young.</p><p>' <em>A recruit? Could this be my chance in? '</em></p><p>"Yes, I am. Well, I'm hoping to be." she answered with a facade of shyness and innocence.</p><p>"Good. We haven't had a fresh face for a while. Just follow me and I'll take you to our "little abode". "</p><p>"Thanks." Trilla took the chance to walk up a little further, now strolling side by side with the man. She could now tell that he was definitely young, approximately her age, if not younger. But she was only working with stature and what little of his face wasn't obscured by the pitch black hood.</p><p>"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking..." she asked.</p><p>The man pulled down his hood, and finally looked at Trilla. His eyes were sunken and tired, vibrant blue irises now a dull blueish grey. His hair black and slicked backwards, the sides shaved. And while he did offer a smile, it seemed forced, as his eyes weren't playing along.</p><p>"The name's Verum."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>